Angelic Adventures
by Nitrus7
Summary: Oneshot's that take place before, during, and after the events AI of Gamindustri. Recommend you read that first before this.
1. The Corpse Eater

**A/N: Hi guys. This will be a sister story to my fanfic, AI of Gamindustri. I recommend that you read that first if you haven't, as this one will be covering details and backstories that aren't or won't be explained there. Now with all that out of the way, I present to you Angelic Adventures.**

 **Chapter 1: The Corpse Eater**

I sat alone in the fields, staring into the sky. Why was I born? Is there a purpose to my life? I smiled bitterly to myself, knowing that it's impossible for me to find an answer. If there was anything I've learned in this hellhole, it's that I am alone. People will come by from time to time, but they always just run from fear or try to kill me. Of course, I'd kill them if anyone was ever stupid enough to do that.

*rumble*

As always, my stomach growled from hunger. I looked around and saw the corpses scattered around me. I got up and inspected each body closely. I tried to find the best edible piece. Oh? Lucky me! A fresh new corpse that's only a month old. The liver seems to have been preserved quite nicely too.

I picked it up and chewed on the raw human flesh. Normally, people will be sickened by this. In fact, I'm sure that you felt sick reading that. But here, food is scarce. Plants don't grow properly around here, and I the monsters here are really hard to chew on. I have eaten them before, but that was only in a life-or-death battle. It is more trouble than it's worth to eat one if I can eat other edible substances.

"Kkkkyyyyyaaaaa!"

I hear a girl scream behind me. I turned around and saw a three of guys dressed in armor. They don't look like anyone from the army. Mercenaries, perhaps? …I heard a girl scream, so why are they all guys?

One shivered, "M-Monster! I- It just ate a human liver!"

Oh…is that a girl crossdressing, or maybe…No, that's definitely a girl crossdressing. I'm not in denial.

Another one shouted, "Tom's right! That thing's a monster."

Tom, huh? Why does she have a masculine name? Not that I'm one to talk. I don't even have a name.

The leader of the group said, "Who cares? Monster or not, they'll all die when stabbed through the heart."

Is that so? That never happened to me though. I guess these people are just that weak.

Without hesitation, all three mercenaries charged at me. I sighed. Another group of suicidal idiots. They are no threat, but really. Having to go through this every day is getting annoying. I picked up a broken sword and threw it.

The scrap of metal lodged itself in Tom's throat. The second lackey was about to scream in horror. I'd rather not deal with that. I ran up to Tom and ripped the sword out. I stabbed the blade into the other lackey's face. The leader still had his back facing me. Is he an idiot? That's going to kill him. In fact, it already has. I pulled the sword out of the lackey's face and stabbed the leader in the back. At the same time, all three fell.

The leader muttered his final words, "S- So fast…"

Fast? Things were rather slowly in my opinion. Too slow. I've heard stories where people feel most alive on the battlefield. I have yet to experience this. I feel the adrenaline rush, but I don't find the appeal of slowly killing yourself. Both physically and mentally. I've lost myself countless times, so I know what I'm talking about.

I looked up into the sky and pondered the reason for my existence once more.

Why was I born?

*break*

Years have passed and I've yet to find my answer. One day, an army came passing by. They wore purple themed armor and weaponry. I counted at least 10,000 of them. Although, looking back on it all, there might have been more.

The leader commanded me, "Boy! Move aside! We are the…"

At this point, I tuned him out. Another arrogant jackass who thinks he's on top of the world.

Inside my head, a voice screamed.

 _ **KiLl, ThEm! BlOoD. I NeEd tO fEaSt On MoRe BlOoD! I wAnT tO eAt! HuRrY! HUrRy! ThE fAt OnE lOoKs EsPeCiAlLy DeLiCiOuS…**_

The voice in my head is really annoying. All it does is kill and want to eat the raw flesh of the living.

Anyways, the voice had a point. This man looks so fat that he could drop dead from a heart-attack any second now. How did he ever become a general?

 _ **KiLl?**_

I'd rather we didn't. That seems like it will take too much time and effort.

 _ **KILL!**_

Wow, all caps. You must really want to eat them. …What the hell. These guys are pissing me off with their smug ass look anyways.

I got up and the leader looked surprised, "Oh? Do you withdraw since you can see the greatness of our army, boy? Now, move aside so that we may pass through and conquer the other lands in the name of-"

I got tired of hearing him at this point. I picked up a rock and flicked it at him. The pebble flew through the man's skull. Everything stayed still for a second, and then the leader's head exploded.

The knights screamed like little schoolgirls.

I commanded, "Sanity Breaker: Activate."

A surge of power flowed within me. I giggled. That giggled turned into a chuckle. That chuckle turned into a cackle. Soon, that cackle turned into full-blown laughter.

My mouth twisted into a hungry smile and saliva fell down my lips.

The soldiers backed away in fear as they could see death approaching.

 _ **ItAdAkImAsU!**_

A ran headfirst into the army and killed a third of them from the impact alone. I grabbed one by the head and crushed his head. I flipped him upside down and used the recent corpse as a cub. I kept pounding everyone until the body burst into pieces.

Without pausing, I ripped out a spear out of another soldiers hands. I stabbed him as well as several others until I created a kebab. A soldier tried to split my head in half, but didn't have enough strength to go all the way. I kicked the helmet of the soldier revealing to be a girl. I slapped her with my meat stick and shoved it in her mouth. Effectively silencing her.

At that point, I started to lose it. I couldn't remember much of what happened after that. All I could remember was hacking and slashing my enemies to pieces. I also remember that at one point, I ripped out a heart and ate it right in front of them. Although the thing that I remember the most, is that I laughed the entire time.

Not because the battle was exciting, or that I enjoyed killing them. I simply realized how easily they all die. A stab in the heart. A blow to the head. Hell, even so much as breaking a kidney can kill them. But I have never died whenever this happened. I can not die. I can not lose.

Before, there were times when I would pass out from pain and agony, but no more. At some point in that fight with the army of over 10,000, I could no longer feel it. My only assurance that I was human. As long as I could feel, I knew that I was a human. In that fight, I lost what little humanity I had in me. From that moment on, I was a nameless monster. I was the Corpse Eater. And I accepted it. That was reality.

*break*

A few years passed after I fought that purple army. I vaguely recall one of them getting away, but it didn't matter to me. I had more than a year's supply of food. Assuming of course that they don't rot away by then.

I was mindlessly chewing on my lunch when I heard a strange sound. It sounded like…something jiggling? I turned my head and saw a blue blob with a dog face. What is that?

 _ **EaT? IS iT eDiBlE?**_

 _It looks like a slime monster from an RPG. Maybe we can gain EXP from it!_

Oh yeah, a second voice started to appear in my head. I'm not sure what's worse voice in your head to eat every living thing or a voice that acts like a kid that loves to troll people (me).

 _You're such a buzzkill. Why don't you jump off a cliff and die?_

I'm you.

 _I know. You can still die._

Ignoring you.

I asked the dog goo thing, "Are you edible?"

 _ **EaT!**_

 _How are you any different than him?_

Shut up! You try talking to him!

 _I'm not real, idiot._

UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! You are so insufferable.

The slime barked.

Maybe it was intelligent after all.

It jumped up and tripped on itself.

…How did it even do that? You know what? Screw it. I'm eating this thing.

I shoved my hand into the thing's face and ripped it apart. Its body splattered all over the place, leaving nothing but a sticky substance. What is this stuff, anyways?

I sniffed it. It smells gross. Maybe it was one of those things that tastes better than it smells? I licked the gooey substance.

…THIS TASTES DISGUSTING! Oh god! What is this!? It's sweet, but bitter. It's so thick that it got stuck in my mouth. I was forced to immediately cough it up. I am never doing that again!

 _Ha! Double entendre, am I right?_

I have no idea what you're talking about.

I heard more rustling behind me. I turned my head and saw several more creatures. They came in several shapes and forms. There were more beasts than I could count, far more than the army of 10,000 I fought all those years ago. Can I even call them beasts? No, they are different. They are…monsters! They are abominations of nature, just like me. Does this mean, I can find one strong enough to kill me?

 _ **KILL!**_

Took the words out of my mouth. In fact, I think I'll go all out.

I got up and smiled, "Heaven or Hell? Let's rock!"

At that moment, I had forgotten everything. Who I was. Who I am. Not that I really knew much to begin with. All I could remember, was that I was in complete ecstasy.

When I came back to my senses, I was on top of a literal mountain. I was breathing heavily. My body was covered in wounds that would not heal. My body was in greater pain than I could ever imagine. It hurts. It hurts so much, but I've never felt so alive in my life.

My eyes were covered in tears as I came to a sudden realization. I will never be killed. I won't ever know my purpose in life.

I laughed as I cried. It was so funny! What is even the point in being alive if I can't find a purpose? Why continue living when I can't die.

For the first time in my life, I was close to going insane. And this time, it wasn't because of my power.

*break*

I sat on the pile of corpses eating an apple. I have no idea where this came from, but I'm not questioning it.

 _ **Let me in control. I can end your pointless suffering.**_

Lately, the first voice has been acting differently.

Instead of demanding for corpses to eat, it's been demanding to take over my body. It feels like its clawing its way out of my skull. In fact, I'm almost tempted to let it. Almost. The only thing that's stopping me is one simple little thing.

I'll disappear if I do. The second voice was devoured because of it. It will do the same to me if I allow it. I may not like living, but I don't want to die like that. I'm okay if I lose against anyone, but I refuse to lose against myself.

I don't know how, but I will strangle that voice inside me and kill it for killing the second.

A voice from behind snapped me out of my thoughts, "My, my. I came here looking for a Corpse Eating Overlord, but all I find is a cute little boy."

I instinctively turned around and picked up a fallen sword. Unfortunately, I dropped the apple in the process. I momentarily looked at it but quickly shifted my attention to the person in front of me.

This time, it's a girl who looks slightly younger than me. She has purple hair and eyes with d-pad accessories. A katana was strapped to her side. The girl had the air of a spoiled brat. Someone who believed that the world revolved around them.

I snarled, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The girl smiled, "Oh my bad! I'm Neptune, Planeptune's CPU! And I want you to be mine!"

CPU!? I remember hearing that term used by some soldiers a few times. From what I can tell, the CPU is their goddess. The fact that she claims to be one… No, that's impossible. She hardly looks like she can pose a threat. Then again, looks can be deceiving. Regardless…

I declared, "I have no intention of belonging to anyone."

Neptune looked genuinely sad, "Aw… Are you sure you don't want to be mine? This offer is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

I asked, "How do I really know you are a CPU? For all I know, you could be lying to me."

The girl who claimed to be a goddess thought for a moment before exclaiming, "I know! Why don't we fight? That way, I'll prove to you that I am a goddess. And if I win, you will serve under me."

"What happens if I win?"

Neptune smirked, "Then I'll be you're servant."

I sighed, "Fine."

A few people challenged me the same way in the past. They were always too pathetic to be bothered with. One swift blow to the head shut them up for good. This time will be no different.

 **A/N: That's all for today folks! This was more angst than anything, but the rest of the stories won't be like that. At least I hope not.**

 **Don't expect this to be as updated as much as AoG. This will be filling in some holes between chapters as it progresses, but that won't happen as much.**

 **As always, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays!**


	2. The Divine Executioner

**A/N: This is Nitrus7 with a new chapter for Angelic Adventures. This Chapter will feature Kuro. Have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: The Divine Executioner**

Two bland and generic guards were guarding a building at night. It was dark and raining. They were bored out of their mind.

One of them asked the other, "Hey, have you heard about that rumor of a new angel?"

"You mean the one who was supposedly an ex-merc?"

"Yeah, that's the one. They say he just killed the Twin Snakes."

Guard A looked surprised, "Seriously? Those two are monsters. Also, didn't they have political immunity against the goddess or something?"

"That's the thing. This new guy doesn't care about politics. If the law can't touch them, he will. If they are a threat to the goddess, this guy will kill you in cold blood. People have even started calling him, 'The Divine Executioner."

"Scary. Let's hope we never run into him."

Thunder boomed and the object of the conversation appeared right in front of them. Kuro's hood was up, so he was even more intimidating than he already is.

The two screamed and opened fire. Kuro dodged the bullets with ease and decapitated the two guards. Afterwards, he walked to the door and pushed it open. The slab of metal flew and crushed a group of guards playing poker.

Everyone inside the room picked up their weapons and attacked the mechanical AI. One swung his sword at Kuro. He dodged the strikes with ease. The bandaged boy disarmed the man and knocked him out. Kuro threw the blade and killed another. Several more charged at once. They surrounded him and swung their weapons to kill the angel. Kuro couldn't move in time, he was too late to react.

Snap!

Each weapon that made contact with him broke apart on impact. The people stared in shock at their shattered blades. The cyborg used this moment to rip open their insides. No one in the room saw the boy move. All they saw was the guards' body spontaneously rip apart.

Kuro calmly proceeded to walk deeper into enemy territory.

*break*

At the heart of the building, a large man covered in the shadows watched this on a security feed.

"How interesting… So, the Black Dog bares his fangs at me. Let's see what you got, 'Divine Executioner."

The man pushed a button.

*break*

Kuro walked down a long hallway. Suddenly, turrets appeared everywhere. On the ceiling. On the walls. Along the floor. They all pointed at the mechanical angel and began to fire.

Kuro ran to dodge the onslaught. He ran up against the wall and on the ceiling. The ex-merc ran in a spiral direction, destroying each turret he passed by.

After he made it past the hallway, he entered an empty room. Four mechanical giants descended and surrounded Kuro. The smaller machine looked up at the golems. The giants all activated their laser cannons and aimed at Kuro.

The angel ran up to one of them and jumped onto the head. He ripped open the control panel and crawled into the machine. The golem he went inside of began to go haywire and exploded. The remaining three stood till, searching for their target.

Still hidden within the smoke created from the explosion, Kuro walked up to the cannon arm the miraculously stayed intact from the explosion. He picked it up and integrated it into his arm. Soon, the angel was in complete control of the weapon. Kuro awkwardly aimed at one golem and shot a laser.

The beam destroyed it, but allowed the other two golem's to know the angel's position. Kuro quickly detached the cannon and ran to avoid the shots fired from the other giants. He severed the final golem's arm and went inside from the opening he created.

From within, Kuro hijacked the machine's control systems and had his super fighting robot punch the other golem until it was reduced to scraps. The black AI then activated the self-destruct sequence and escaped the golem.

Kuro jumped down as the machine exploded into bits. He forcefully opened the locked door and saw a long hallway.

A voice from the intercom spoke, "Now that was quite impressive, Divine Executioner. What brings you here? Is it because of our illegal operations? Are you here because of your master? Or are you here of your own accord, Black Dog?"

The mechanical angel glared at a security camera, showing only cold empty eyes, "…"

"Silent type, huh? It matters not. You won't leave this place alive."

A metal wall closed behind Kuro. Metal spikes appeared in front of it and slowly advanced towards him. The bandaged boy ran down the hallway to escape. Kuro ran for a while until he noticed that he wasn't getting any further from the spiked wall. The cyborg looked down and saw that the floor was moving him towards the wall.

Kuro slowed down to a complete stop and got impaled by the countless spikes on the wall.

*break*

The man in the shadows laughed as he watched the Divine Executioner get executed on the security feed, "That was easier than I thought. That hallway was filled with thousands of other traps to kill the bastard. How the Twin Snakes lost to him is beyond me."

The boss noticed Kuro's fingers twitch on the monitor, "Hm?"

The angel muttered, "Circuit Overload."

Electricity ran down his fingers and Kuro slammed his hand onto the wall. The wall accelerated down the hallway at breakneck speed.

The man stuttered, "W- What is this? At this rate, the Black Dog will be here faster than if he were to run through the whole thing."

He pressed many switches to activate various traps to slow down the angel, but they were either crushed before they could do anything or failed to activate.

The man cursed, "Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! That bastard used my own devices to his advantage and is coming here faster than on his own! I'll kill him for humiliating me like this!"

As soon as he got up, the wall behind him exploded. The boss turned around and saw Kuro impaled to a wall.

The boy pointed at him, "I caught you!"

The man sighed, "I might take you seriously if you aren't impaled to a wall. However…"

He charged at Kuro, "That makes it much easier for me!"

The boss repeatedly punched the angel in the face, "Hahahaha! What now, idiot! You came all the way here, but now you're going to get pummeled to death, by me, the Rampaging Giant!"

Crunch!

"Eh?"

The Rampaging Giant looked confused at his hand. It was suddenly twisted and broken. Bones stuck out of places that shouldn't even be possible.

Kuro lazily spoke, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You talk too much for a minor character. You don't even have a character design. You're just a silhouette."

He lifted up an arm that transformed into a cannon, "And boom goes the dynamite."

The AI unleashed a salvo onto the man's face, completely destroying it. Kuro got himself out of the spikes and walked up to the man.

He sighed with relief, "Good, he's still alive."

The bandaged angel's eyes sparkled, "Now I've passed the test for sure this time!"

Kuro's phone went off, "Ring Ring Ring Ring!"

"Oh? Hello?"

From the other side Noire shouted, "Hey Kuro, where the living hell are you!? You were supposed to come to your testing site five hours ago!"

The boy was confused, "What? But I just passed it."

"Like hell you did! Where are you?"

Kuro looked around until he found a map, "I'm at warehouse 25. Why?"

"…"

The cyborg looked confused, "Noire, are you still-"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? That's where the Rampaging Giant does his operations! We need a full strike force if we even _hope_ to get close to entering-"

Kuro cut her off, "I just took him down."

"…Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that Rampaging Giant. I just defeated him."

"…Stay where you are. I'll send the police to help mop up the place."

*break*

Kuro was being praised by the compliments, "You did it again, Lord Black Knight!" "That's the third one this week!" "You really are a godsend!"

He laughed, "All in a day's work."

Noire muttered, " _It was a complete accident though._ "

The AI whispered back, " _At least we're getting more Shares this way._ "

The black CPU sighed, " _True. But please, come to the proper place next time. As good as this is, we still need to do some adjusting to your body._ "  
Kuro nodded his head, " _Of course. I'll be there for sure next time._ "

Later that month, the Divine Executioner shut down crime by 60% while looking for the testing grounds.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. Yes, Kuro got his title because he was an idiot. Hooray for lack of direction!**

 **As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
